Venom: Space Knight Vol 1 13
(Title) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Zach Howard | CoverArtist2 = Nelson Daniel | Quotation = Long live Venom. And long live Mania. | Speaker = Venom (Flash Thompson) | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler1_1 = Gerardo Sandoval | Inker1_1 = Gerardo Sandoval | Colourist1_1 = Dono Sánchez-Almara | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor1_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis1 = In a flashback to before he left Earth, Venom tells Mania that Captain America has asked him to keep an eye on the Guardians of the Galaxy. Andi asks Flash when he'll return, and he tells her that he's not sure but that she's kept the Hell-Mark under control, despite them not finding any information about the Descent. He expresses hope that things will turn out alright, and Andi tentatively agrees with him. In the present, Andi sarcastically welcomes Flash home and uses the Hell-Mark to summon a horde of demons, which attack Venom. When Venom tells her to stop, Andi sneers that the Hell-Mark burned through the Mania symbiote to where it belongs: with her. She then commands her demons to bring her back her symbiote, and Venom's as well. A group of demons grab Venom and smash him through the wall of Parker Industries' lab, flying out over the street. Tearing the demons apart, Venom berates himself for lying to Andi when he told her everything would be alright, saying that he never should have left Earth, let alone left her on her own. Determined to make things right, Venom is slammed into the street, but snares a pair of cars and uses them to attack the demons. Andi appears wielding a sword with a blade of hellfire, complementing his thinking but saying it's not enough. She slashes Venom across the chest, exposing Flash, who tells her to stop. Preparing to kill him, Andi sneers that she'll keep Venom warm for him, but she is blasted aside by a laser. Tarna, accompanied by the rest of Flash's crew and the Space Knights, apologizes for being late. 803 asks Flash if he's alright, and Flash welcomes them to his planet as the symbiote covers him again. Iqa remarks that Earth has a foul oder and feels unstable, noting that she likes it. Venom takes that as a compliment and asks where Andi went, and 803 points to a pile of fractured pavement but states she's disappeared. The Space Knights introduce themselves to Venom, but Earo interrupts and asks where the "crazy lady" went. Venom rebukes her and asks if they found the Elixer of Purity, which Mahia gives to him, warning him that it's not a cure and that its effects on the Hell-Mark will only be temporary. Venom laments that there's always a catch before noticing the ground beginning to quake. An enormous demon erupts from beneath the street, and Venom tells Pik to throw Iqa at the glowing crystal in the center of the demon's chest. Iqa stabs the crystal with her sword, but the demon breaks apart into a swarm of smaller demons that attack her. Venom tackles her to safety and regroups with the rest of his team, ignoring 803's prediction that they will all die. Appearing amidst a swarm of demons, Andi mockingly tells Flash to give up since that's all he's good at. She is knocked aside as Wink - fully restored thanks to the Elixer - arrives and begins devouring the demons. As Andi prepares to blast Wink with hellfire, Venom takes advantage of the distraction and tackles her to the ground. Andi screams that this is all Venom's fault and that she hates him, and Venom tells her that he hates himself too and that she's right that it's his fault, but he's going to make things right. Venom injects Andi with a syringe of the Elixer and she comes to her senses, horrified at the damage she caused. Venom tells her not to blame herself and that it's his fault, returning the Mania symbiote to her. Andi tells him its the Hell-Mark's fault, but Venom says that's on him too. Mania asks if Venom cured her, but he says it was only a temporary fix, hugging her as he says they'll figure the rest out together. Later, Tarna tells Flash that she's defecting from the Agents of the Cosmos and joining the Space Knights, having realized she wants to answer to no-one but herself. Flash asks about her symbiote, and she says that she'll miss her partner and hopes that he'll be able to find his own path. Mahia tells Flash that everyone in his group has decided to join the Space Knights and offers him a spot on the team. Flash tells her that he'll keep her offer in-mind but that for now he has to take care of things on Earth, turning to where Mania is playing with Hilla and Punch. Iqa approaches Flash and cuts him off by passionately kissing him, telling him that his place in her husband stables remains. Pik quips that she's not going to kiss him, but that the Rollos are forever in his debt, and Flash says he's forever in hers. 803 approaches Flash, who frees him from his service, giving him the final command to outlive all of them. As they watch the Space Knights depart, Andi tells Flash that initially things were fine, but that she lost control of her anger and the Hell-Mark transferred from her symbiote to her, remarking that nothing's changed since the last time they were together. As they suit up, Flash tells her that it's not the end. As they prepare to head out and fight crime, Mania tells Venom she prefers his old look and asks him to go back to it, just for the day. Shifting into his Agent Venom appearance, Venom and Mania swing off into the night together. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Demons Other Characters: * * * ** Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * * Elixir of Purity Vehicles: * Earo's ship | Solicit = • Venom and Flash Thompson can handle space, but what about the SUPERNATURAL? • Can Flash’s bond with Venom SURVIVE? SHOULD it? • The strangest pair in the Marvel Universe decide their fate! | Notes = | Trivia = * Flash is incorrectly depicted with his Agent of the Cosmos appearance during the flashback to before he joined the Guardians of the Galaxy. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Fastball Special/Appearances